1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular system of a drive train of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order for it to be possible to influence the emissions behavior of motor vehicles positively, more and more hybrid vehicles are coming onto the market, which not only make a drive purely by internal combustion engine possible, but rather also make a drive by electric motor possible in addition or as an alternative. However, the equipping of an otherwise identical motor vehicle as a hybrid vehicle requires not inconsiderable adaptations in the production process, which adaptations, in particular, make smooth and flexible series production difficult. The use of what are known as hybrid modules which are installed in otherwise structurally identical motor vehicles, if the latter are to be equipped as a hybrid vehicle, also requires considerable outlay and a considerable intrusion into the production routine.
WO 2010/007126 A1, for example, has disclosed a drive train of a hybrid vehicle, which drive train comprises an internal combustion engine with a drive shaft, an electric machine which can be operated as motor and as generator, and a multiple-stage epicyclic gear. Here, the drive shaft of the internal combustion engine can be set via a controllable separating clutch and the rotor of the electric machine can be set via an input transmission stage in a drive connection with the input shaft of the automatic transmission. Here, both the electric machine and the separating clutch and the input transmission stage are combined in a coaxial arrangement in a hybrid module which can be preassembled with a module housing, an input element and an output element, the input element being connected fixedly to the drive shaft of the internal combustion engine so as to rotate with it and the output element being connected fixedly to the input shaft of the automatic transmission so as to rotate with it. Moreover, the hybrid module has the dimensions of a hydrodynamic torque converter which can be used conventionally.
The present invention is concerned with the problem of specifying a modular system for a drive train of a motor vehicle, which modular system makes a flexible construction of a conventional drive train and of a hybrid drive train possible.